Hermana mia, hermano mio
by hamtesa-chan
Summary: Vision de las relaciones entre hermanos. Para el reto "Citas Celebres" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_"Ningún amigo como un hermano; ningún enemigo como un hermano" Proverbio indio._

* * *

**Hermana mia, hermano mio.**

Era una mañana fría, lo que la hacía diferente era que esa vez había dejado de llover, por lo que las calles parecían llenarse de vida.

Por una de ellas, una joven caminaba con paso ligero hacía el centro. Tenía prisa, sabía que la persona con la que había quedado era muy estricta en cuanto a puntualidad se refería y si se retrasaba no iba a esperarla mucho tiempo, y menos en un sitio como ese. Aunque no pudo evitar parar en una pequeña boutique, para salir con un pequeño paquete.

Cuando llegó al lugar, vio que todavía no había llegado. El camarero le indicó una mesa junto a la ventana, pero ella prefirió sentarse en un lugar mas discreto. Esperó a que llegara su hermana, conociéndola como la conocía sabía que llegaría con una puntualidad pasmosa. Y efectivamente así fue, a las cinco en punto apareció por la puerta.

La verdad es que no desentonaba con el resto de clientes: elegante, distante y fría. Lo único que la diferenciaba de los demás era la mirada de asco que tenía y que se tapaba la nariz, como si respirar ese aire fuera algo peligroso.

Andromeda se levantó para recibir a su hermana, pero esta ignoró el gesto y se quedó plantada delante de la silla esperando que su hermana tuviese el detalle de acercarle el asiento.

-Veo que te sienta muy bien siendo muggle - le dijo mientras observaba el conjunto de abrigo y vestido de su hermana.

-¡Sí! Y veo que a ti también te sienta bien siendo la nueva Sra. Malfoy. ¡Ah! Por cierto...- dijo mientras sacaba el pequeño paquete que había comprado.- Esto es para ti. Mi regalo de bodas. ¡Vamos ábrelo!- decía Andromeda sonriente.

-¡Que! ¿¡Pero que demonios!- Narcissa cogió el paquete examinándolo como si fueran explosivos. Lo abrió y sacó un bonito camisón de seda rosa. - Gracias, es muy... bonito, pero no puedo aceptarlo,- dijo de la forma mas cortes posible y le devolvió el camisón, Andromeda lo guardó en su bolso.

Durante el rato siguiente que estuvieron conversando Narcissa parecía mostrarse mas relajada, aunque seguía mirando con asco y no había probado nada de lo que les habían traído. Aun así, Andromeda se mostraba feliz de que su hermana estuviese allí con ella, quizás fuese el simple hecho de estar las dos juntas como cuando eran pequeñas.

-En serio, Cissy, tienes que probar estos pasteles- le decía Andromeda mientras le ofrecía un pastel.- No creo que en Hogsmade hagan dulces así de buenos.

-No gracias, estoy bien,- contestaba su hermana a las ofertas, un hecho que parecía ofenderle ya que se atrevía a comparar esos dulces con los de Hogsmade.

Todo transcurría con relativa calma. Andromeda era la que mas hablaba, le contaba todo lo relativo a su pequeña Dora y lo que había acontecido desde que se vieron por última vez, su hermana se limitaba a escuchar y apenas contestaba a las preguntas con monosílabos.

Al cabo de un rato a Andromeda se le habían agotado todos los temas de conversación que podría tratar con su hermana. Y volvieron a estar en silencio.

-No quiero que vuelvas a llamarme,- dijo de golpe Narcissa.

-¿Que?- articuló su hermana.- ¿Por que?

-Sabes muy bien por que.- dijo Narcissa.- Ahora estoy casada, no es bueno para una mujer de mi posición que me vean mezclada con muggles. Ni te imaginas el escándalo que se armaría. Además si llegara a enterarse ella...- pero no terminó la frase.

-Entiendo,- contestó su hermana con tristeza. Quizás si Cissy no estuviera tan pendiente del que dirán, seguramente habrían seguido viéndose Además estaba Bellatrix que no perdonaba que fuese una traidora. Hacía tiempo que había puesto precio a su cabeza.

Andromeda y Narcissa salieron del café sin decirse nada. Cada una se fue por un lado. Cuando llegó a la esquina, Andromeda se dio cuenta de que llevaba la cajita con el camisón. Dio la vuelta inmediatamente, y fue por el camino por el que debía haberse ido su hermana. Todavía tenía esperanzas de poder encontrarla. Corrió hasta la esquina y al girar vio que ya no estaba. Se quedó parada en medio de la acera sin saber que hacer. En ese momento la débil lluvia, empezó a mojar las mejillas de Andromeda.

Por la noche siguió lloviendo. El frío era mas intenso debido a la humedad. Bien fuera por el frío y la lluvia o bien por que las autoridades habían ordenado un toque de queda debido a los últimos atentados, el caso era que, a diferencia de la mañana, no había ni un alma por la calle.

En un extremo de la calle aparecieron dos figuras que iban montadas en escobas. Recorrieron la calle a toda velocidad. Segundos mas tarde apareció una moto que también volaba a gran velocidad, detrás de ellos.

El chico de la moto lanzó un hechizo contra los que iban en las escobas. Le dio a uno de pleno y la escoba se hizo añicos. El otro consiguió escapar.

Bajó de la moto y fue corriendo detrás del muchacho al que había derribado. Lo vio meterse en un callejón Estaba muy oscuro, no veía nada, pero por si acaso tenía la varita preparada. Avanzaba muy despacio.

-Desmaius- oyó gritar desde el fondo. Afortunadamente pudo esquivar el hechizo y le lanzó uno aturdidor.

-Lumos- dijo. Y de su varita apareció una pequeña luz que iluminaba tenuemente el callejón

Se acercó despacio hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho que había abatido, en un lado pudo ver la varita y la mascara de mortifago que habían salido disparadas al lanzar el hechizo.

Sirius se quedó petrificado al ver el rostro del mortifago, acababa de derribar a su propio hermano. Conocía los tejemanejes de su familia, pero no creía que hubiesen sido capaces de involucrar a su hermano con esos desgraciados. Aunque bien pensado su madre sí que debía sentirse muy orgullosa de que al menos uno de sus hijos defendiera la causa.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando como un pasmarote?- pregunto Regulus mientras se incorporaba.

Sirius no dijo nada.

Su hermano era un mortifago, no podía dejarle marchar así como así. Ya lo había hecho una vez, y tenía el resultado delante de sus narices.

"Si lo detengo siempre podía alegar que estaba bajo la maldición Imperius", pensó Sirius. "O en el peor de los casos estara una larga temporada en Azkaban."

Sirius seguía delante de él sin decir nada, pero tenía la varita preparada por si decidía hace cualquier movimiento extraño. La lluvia había empezado a caer mas fuerte, la calle apenas e podía ver, solo las luces de las farolas se podían distinguir entre la cortina de agua. Comenzó a retroceder para tener mejor visibilidad. Sin darse cuenta tropezo con algo y cayó al suelo.

"¡Mierda! Juraria que esto no estaba aquí antes", pensó Sirius. ¿Era posible que su hermano fuera capaz de hacer conjuros sin pronunciar ninguna palabra? Conocia las habilidades de su hermano y no le veia capaz de superarle. ¿O es que lo había estado subestimando?

Intentaba buscar la varita y no vio que su hermano se había acercado lo suficiente, cuando sintio una punzada en la espalda, acababa de darle una patada en un costado.

Sirius quiso levantarse antes de que su hermano le diera otra patada. Aunque para su sorpresa vio que los siguientes golpes no iban dirigidos a él , si no, a unas bolsas que estaban a su lado. Sirius miraba como su hermano parecia descargar toda su rabia y frustracion que sentia por él, en aquellas bolsas.

-¡Sirius, Sirius!- de repente dos figuras aparecieron al fondo de la calle, llamaban al joven que se encontraba en el suelo.

Regulus se percato de la presencia de los dos magos que se acerban donde se encontraban ellos. Paró de dar golpes, miró a su hermano y a la calle y desaparecio. Por un segundo Sirius creyo ver unas lagrimas en el rostro de su hermano.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo uno de los mago mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Si. No es nada.- dijo sin mirar a los magos.

-Tranquilo, tarde o temprano le pillaremos- le dijo el otro mago.

-No lo creo.- dijo para si con tristeza.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, si no de J.K. Rowling

**Nota:** Fic escrito para el reto de "Citas Celebres" del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


End file.
